


Research & Development

by SisterSalvation



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data Can & Will Eat Pussy, Data Trying to be Human, F/M, Potential Trash, Sex, Smut, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Freeform, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSalvation/pseuds/SisterSalvation
Summary: Data decides that masturbation program he made deserves another look. However, things get a little more serious in his endeavor to be human.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Research & Development

**Author's Note:**

> So, I lied about that other story being a one-shot and decided to play with it further. I also tried my hand at writing more smut so...here you go. Enjoy what may be grammatically awful trash lol.

Several weeks had passed since Data developed his masturbation subroutine. In those weeks, he had not revisited it to run it again and fine tune it for greater accuracy. However, the program had been something he did consider from time to time in between his daily tasks on the Enterprise.

Ultimately deciding to finally review it in proper detail once his shift on the bridge was over, the Lieutenant Commander first made a stop at Ten Forward. He knew that for him to become more human, a goal he always strived for, it would be reasonable to consult someone who was versed in human sexual behavior…or at least someone he thought could offer some insight. To Data, Commander Riker was already off the table. He recalled the day he had initially asked him on the bridge if he would be interested in reviewing his new program for accuracy. Riker simply patted him on the shoulder and turned away without saying a word. Despite Riker's perceived disinterest, Data had a new candidate in mind. 

Once reaching Ten Forward, the android took a seat at the bar. He ordered a drink then turned to scan the crowd to see if his potential research assistant was there. Within moments Data had spotted her sitting by a window reading a book.

Lieutenant Seika had been assigned to the Enterprise for roughly two years now. During her time in engineering, she struck up a close friendship with Data that bloomed from a mutual interest in all things Sherlock Holmes. It even reached the point where she would be frequently invited to accompany him and Geordi La Forge in the holodeck for more Sherlock adventures. It was not just a mutual deep passion for the literature of Sr. Arthur Conan Doyle that drew them together. The two both enjoyed similar musical tastes and she would also watch over his cat when he was particularly busy or away. Seika felt a growing connection to the Commander in the time she got to know him. Something that, to her, was a bit more than a friendship. Secretly, she felt a sexual longing for him that developed as she worked alongside the Lieutenant Commander. She would catch herself from time to time fantasizing about what he looked like under that uniform when she was alone in her quarters. It was a thought that felt so scandalous and lewd. What also aided this relationship and the feelings Seika harbored was that Data grew to trust the Betazoid officer. He would frequently call upon her to assist him just as much as he did Geordi and she was someone he could trust Spot with. After all, his cat meant the world to him!

Data walked up to the table where she sat. The Lieutenant looked up from her page.

"Oh, Commander Data, what brings you here?" Seika dog-ears her page, closed her book, and placed it on the table next to her mint tea.

"Lieutenant, do you mind if I have a seat?"

"Not at all! Please!"

The android took the seat opposite her. His gold eyes fixed upon on her face. 

"What's up Commander? Somethin' going on?"

"Please, call me Data," he spoke.

"Ooookay… Data. What's on your mind?"

"May I ask a personal favor of you Lieutenant?" 

The Lieutenant rised her eyebrows. "Umm, sure? Also, since we are on a first name basis now, I guess call me Seika."

Data nodded at the Lieutenant's comment. "Would you be willing to come to my quarters tonight to review a new program I have developed? It is designed to emulate further human behavior. I would like your recommendations and analysis. It is okay if you decline."

Seika cocked an eyebrow at Data. "Not exactly big on details," she thought. She considered his request and felt that whatever program he came up with, would not be too bad. She thought it over. “It would probably be some subroutine that made him more social... But, why at night? That was strange.” Though she did take a moment to question the strange timing, she did not put too much stock in that particular point considering it wasn't unusual for members of the Enterprise to work around the clock. Weighing his request further, she told him her decision. 

"Alright Data, I'll check out your new program," Seika said, reclining back in her seat.

"Thank you. I anticipate your arrival at 0030 hours."

Data rose from the table and began to walk away heading to the entrance of Ten Forward. Before he could make it to the exit, Lieutenant Seika rose up from her seat and called out for him. 

"Data, wait!"

He halted in his tracks and turned to face her. She was walking toward him. A look of slight confusion on her face.

"Why me? I'm…well, I’m not a human. I'm Betazoid. Wouldn’t someone who is actually human be a better person here?"

Data paused, tilting his head to the side. 

"I am fully aware of that," he spoke in his typical calm manor "but given the striking similarities between the Betazoids and humans I find that asking you is a favorable option. Additionally, Betazoids offer empathic insight that could serve to provide nuance to the program I have developed. I had initially asked Commander Riker shortly after I developed this program. However, it would appear he was uninterested. Commander Geordie would have been another option, but he is currently away on Risa."

She blinked, taking in his response and concluding that given what Data had just mentioned about potential candidates, it seemed like she just happened to be the best one for this job. "Alright then," she smiles "well, I'll see you later tonight."

Data nodded curtly then continued his path toward leaving Ten Forward. Seika fixed her gaze on her superior officer and watched as he left the social hub of the ship. Returning to her seat, she mulled over what just happened. The whole thing seemed very odd. She knew Data could unintentionally be blunt, but something was off and she couldn't put her finger on it. She found her thoughts moving from what exactly Data had created to the shocking realization that she was invited to visit the Lieutenant Commander alone, at night. She was no stranger to visiting his quarters to care for Spot, but it was usually when he wasn't there himself. The thought gave her an excited nervousness. What was she to expect tonight? She sighed grabbing her book to head to her own quarters. "I bet it's his new comedy routine," she laughed to herself and proceeded to leave.

\---

Seika began the short trek to Data's quarters that night. Taking a nearby turbolift from her deck to his, she walked the mostly empty corridors arriving at his door. She pressed the entry pad and heard the Lieutenant Commander answer from the other side of the mechanical door. 

Swishing open, Seika walked over the threshold.

"Data?"

Data was sitting at his workstation focusing on his computer’s screen. He looked up at the Lieutenant standing before him. 

"Welcome Seika, please make yourself comfortable. We will begin review of the program shortly," he spoke. Seika nodded then took a seat on the couch across from his workstation. She eyed Data with a sort of admiration as she watched him work on something on his computer, hearing him type away. She couldn't describe it, but she found the way he would focus on a task oddly attractive. There was just something to the look of concentration on his face that would charm her. 

Data logged off his computer, seemingly done with whatever last bits of work he had to do for the night. He rose from his workstation then walked over to where the Betazoid sat. 

"I am delighted you have agreed to assist me with this analysis. Shall we begin?" 

Seika nodded and leaned back on the couch. She expected Data to launch into a cheesy comedy routine or practice social cues you would do at a party… maybe even recite a poem with passion. However, the last thing she expected was what he began to do before her very eyes.

Data began to take off his uniform shirt, folded it then placed it aside. Then he promptly began to remove his undershirt. Seikas eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

"Whoa D-Data! What are you doing??" She jolted up. It was more a reflex born of shock and disbelief. “Why is he stripping down?” her mind screamed. But at the same time, despite the sheer surprise, she couldn't help but feel a little excited…maybe even titillated.

He halted, looking at her still holding his undershirt up just enough to expose his pale gold stomach. It looked somewhat firm as if he worked out. Dr. Soong really went all out with the details.

"I am attempting to show you my new program, if you are uncomfortable and wish to discontinue, that is acceptable."

"Data," Seika spoke, befuddled "w- what program did you actually design?" 

"Ah yes," he said, dropping his undershirt. "A few weeks ago, on a day off I was granted, I explored the behavior of masturbation. I developed a program that closely emulates this part of human behavior. I would like your analysis."

Seika stiffened in her seat. What. The. Hell. Did she hear him right? Did he actually say he made a masturbation subroutine? And is that why she found herself in his room? Before she could snap out of it, she realized her jaw was hanging open. "What do you say to this," she thought.

Gathering her thoughts, she spoke, flustered, and caught off guard. "You want me to go over a program you designed that allows you to masturbate? Did I hear that right?"

Data nods. “That is correct.”

Seika let out a sigh of disbelief. "Riiiiight...um... Data…..uhhh."

She did not know what to say. What could even be said given this news? On one hand, this was something wildly inappropriate especially with him being a superior officer and all. Obviously, that was not the only concern here. What if people found out? What would happen? Could she be court martialed for something like this? Were there even any rules for something like what he was asking? Yet, despite her worries, she felt a warmth develope between her legs. One that was steadily growing just at the thought of why she was there in Data’s quarters. 

"He wants me to help him masturbate here. He'll be naked...in front of me...touching himself….and I'll be helping."

She pinched the bridge of her nose not sure where to go from here.

"Data, what you're asking is quite...something. There could be penalties if someone finds out about this. Plus, you are my commanding officer."

Data moved to sit beside her. "I am aware of our professional relationship. However, if you feel this request will interfere with your daily tasks you can decline."

Seika looked at him. The android’s gold eyes lied on her face almost as if he were studying her. She could feel herself blushing as heat spread across her face, as well as other parts. Could he tell she was getting turned on? Seika thought it over. “Well, this wouldn't interfere with my shift work. And...Data does trust me...and I do really like him...LIKE him," she mused.

Seika met his gaze. "Okay. I'll help you out."

\---

Data rose from his seat and proceeded to continue undressing. He removed each article of clothing carefully and folded them placing them atop the coffee table. Seika clenched her thighs together once he began removing his pants. Her heart nearly stopped once he began pulling down his black standard issue boxers. She took him all in admiring his body. All the detail Soong put into him to make him look human. Then, her eyes fell to his dick. 

“He’s got everything…Damn.”

Data stood inches from her, pale gold body on full display. 

"This subroutine I've created is designed to be a close approximation of how humans masturbate. As I proceed please offer any analysis of my actions."

Data activated the subroutine and found himself with an instant erection. Seika clenched her legs tighter in awe of his erect member. Data pulled up a chair from nearby and reclined, making himself comfy. Taking his cock in his left hand while he rested the other on his chest, he would jut his hips out and run his hand up and down his shaft slowly. The look on his face was something Betazoid had never seen before. Usually, Data had a neutral demeanor. But here, in front of her, whoa!

Data looked wanton; his eyes half lidded. His mouth ajar. Pure lust on his face. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath as he continued to work his shaft. Seika just watched the sight in disbelief.

"He's actually doing this. Am I seeing this? Is this real?"

She remained still in her seat almost afraid to move. Watching him. Burning this image into her memory as he slid his hand up and down his hard cock for a few minutes. It was almost hypnotic in a perverse way. 

Data opened his eyes. He stopped and looked directly at her. 

"Lieutenant, are you alright? I have noticed that you have not moved in sometime. Your body appears ridged and I can detect a heightened pulse. Would you like to go to sick bay?"

Seika blinked, snapping out of a daze she was unaware she was even in. 

"Oh jeez, no! Not at all. I'm fine really," she said flustered. 

"Are you sure Lieutenant. I detect your body heat also rising. Would you like something to drink?" He began rising from his seat.

"Yes...a glass of ice water please...Lots of ice."

Data walked to the replicator procuring a glass of crisp cold water with several cubes of ice. As he was at the replicator, Seika could not help but notice his ass. It was firm and toned just like the rest of him. Data turned around with the glass in hand and gingerly hands it to the lieutenant. She grabed it and takes a big gulp, almost missing her mouth. Data sits back down in his chair, eyeing the Lieutenant to make sure she was, indeed, okay. One it seemed that she was not sick or needed a visit to sick bay, he returned his attention to why he summoned her to his quarters.

"I would like to inquire about your thoughts on the subroutine so far. In your opinion, does this match the activity of masturbation?" Data blinked at the Lieutenant, leaning forward in his chair anticipating her response. 

"Well...I suppose so….um…." What could she say? There were no words for this situation or what he was doing. But truthfully, she knew that wasn't true. There were words. She was turned on. Very much. The sight of him in such a vulnerable state made her wet and want him. He was doing much more than copying masturbation...he was arousing her unknowingly. He had the ability to illicit that emotion in others. In her. Oh, he was doing much more that touching himself to copy humans. 

"You can be honest, Lieutenant. If there is something I am doing wrong, please inform me."

She looked at Data. "How blunt should I be?" she thought.

She questioned him. "How honest do you want me to be?"

He cocked his head to the side considering her question.

"I would appreciate complete honesty."

She took a deep breath thinking. “Well, here’s your sign if you needed one Seika….”

\---

Seika leaned forward and gathered her thoughts, choosing her next few words wisely. Letting out a breath, she looked at her superior officer and spoke.

"What you are doing is correct...and it's… turning me on…" She let the statement hang in the air. Data did not speak opting to process what she meant.

"Interesting. In my research I have found that the act of masturbation, in the context of coupled sexual activity, has the ability to make a partner feel aroused. A sexual priming, if you will."

"Oh, I'm sexually primed alright," Seika uttered under her breath in a low tone, taking a drink...or at least that is what she thought. 

"Are you, Lieutenant?"

She almost spat her water out, her eyes darting to Data.

"Come again?"

"You said a second ago that you are sexually primed. Does this imply you desire sexual intercourse with me?"

Hot damn! Seika felt her body heat raise further. “Well, no hiding it now. Might as well keep being honest,” she thought. "Yeah. I do. I'm turned on by you." The bluntness of her own words surprised her. Did she just say that out loud?

Data remained still in his seat across from her. Still naked. Still erect.

"I would find that experience quite fascinating. I must admit that I do not possess much knowledge of the sexual act itself. However, I do see that an opportunity to experience such would yield much value. Additionally, sexual intercourse can serve as a bonding activity between two people. I consider you someone I would like to bond with. Lieutenant, if you so desire, I would like to have sex with you too."

Seika thought her heart would explode out from her chest in a violent burst. Still at a loss for words, the only thing she could muster to Data was "okay" despite the growing sense of excitement inside her. This was going to happen. She would have never imagined doing what she was about to do with him.

\---

Data moved to sit beside her, he sat closer than he ever did to her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I do possess a variety of sexual subroutines and programs that are designed to maximize pleasures and sexual experience. Would you like to choose one?" he spoke matter of factly.

The Lieutenant turned to face him. "What would you like to do? Do you have one in mind?"

Data thought on her words then responded.

"In fact, I do have one I would be interested in trying. It is one I designed some time ago that incorporates what humans call 'foreplay'. Additionally, there are more verbal expressions in this routine that, according to research, allows for greater arousal."

"So dirty talk is on the menu," Seika mused. "Alright Data, let's explore this program."

He nodded, then transitioned over to the subroutine in question. His demeanor slightly changed, and his expression softened. Data moved in closer to the Lieutenant cupping her face, gold eyes scanning her features, tracing her, and wandering down to her mouth. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. For someone who had hardly any romantic or sexual experience he could nail a kiss correctly. It took Seika by surprise how soft and realistic his lips were. She always thought they would be like rubber or silicone considering that bioplast has a bit of that texture to it. Also, he knew how to kiss with a controlled passion as well. Not too over the top but not lifeless either. In their kissing, Data moved a hand to Seika’s uniform shirt. He found her left breast and cupped it. The feeling sent jolts through her body. She shifted closer to face him and he did the same. Their hips practically touching. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her. Was it her imagination or did it twitch? 

After a bit, Data broke the kiss to look at Seika. Her face was blushing more and she seemed to genuinely enjoy the experience.

"Can I undress you?"

"Yes," Seika whispers. 

Data shifted to reach for the zipper on her uniform. He removed her shirt then her bra. Once her breasts were exposed, he took a moment to look at her body. He reached to touch them, caressing them then lightly pinching her nipples. A soft moan escaped from Seika’s lips. She knew he had superhuman strength, which admittedly she was somewhat scared of but here, his touch was so gentle and soft. He ran his hands over her chest multiple time, teasing her sensitive nipples, tracing the outline of the curves of her breasts with his fingers. It proved to not be enough for the Lieutenant. She wanted more of him. “Too bad I can’t know what he’s feeling,” she thought, slightly cursing the limits of her Betazoid empathic powers. 

Seika kicked off her shoes and socks while Data moved to her pants. He pulled them off and placed them aside then slid his cool fingers under the waistband of her underwear guiding them down and off. 

Once Seika was completely naked, Data paused and gazed at her body.

"Do you mind if I lift your legs up?" He said, a hit of curiosity in his voice. 

"Uhh, nope," she muttered. 

Data lifted her legs to rest on the couch effectively exposing her most private of regions directly to him. She was wet and could feel herself aching. Data looked directly at her, spreading her lips with his fingers. It felt so strange to be in such a vulnerable state in front of Data. Even more so since he was seemingly staring directly between Seika’s legs and touching her.

Data's eyes flicked up to greet her face and he spoke softly. "You look beautiful, Seika. Your body is fascinating."

"Is this his dirty talk?" She wondered amusingly. However, her thoughts were broken when he spoke again from between her legs.

"If I may, I would like to taste you."

Seika's breath left her body upon hearing that request. It took her by surprise that he had the ability to give oral. She nodded at Data giving him her consent. 

Data leaned forward and ran his tongue vertically across the slit of her pussy, stopping at her clit. He did it multiple times before he moved to further spreading her lips and licking deeper, tonguing her hole. With his thumb, he stroked her clit through its hood while his mouth was busy. His positronic net allowed him for greater multitasking and in sex, that was an added benefit. Seika allowed herself to get lost in the feeling, closing her eyes. Data kept licking her pussy, spreading it, moving his tongue all over, and even taking her clit between his lips and sucking it only to release with a slightly audible ‘pop’. At one point she opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were closed in concentration, and he looked genuinely into what he was doing. Then she saw his arm moving. She tilted her head to see what he was doing and to her pleasant surprise, he was stroking himself.

She took a moment to wonder if that was his programming or did he honestly feel something from doing that. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Data back on her clit, sucking it while letting a small moan escape. She ran her hand through his hair which managed to never fall out of place and pushed his head up. Data's eyes fell on hers. She was flushed but felt such a growing desire for the Lieutenant Commander.

She pulled him up to her face and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. In their kiss, Seika could feel his artificial pulse as she rested a hand on the side of his neck. Data broke the kiss yet again, pulling away to look at the Lieutenant. 

"May I ask you to follow me to my bed."

"Yes."

Data rose to his feet and Seika stood up from the couch. He took her hand and leads her to his bed. Shooing Spot from top, he lies down and pulls her along on top. He kisses her more, moving from her lips to her neck to her collar bones. Her hands roamed all over his body touching his sturdy chest and his stomach. She even took his cock in her hand giving him a few pumps. His hips jerked with the motion and he sighed with pleasure.

Data's hands fell to her hips as she shifted to mounting him. His cock was so rigid and warm to her touch. She could feel it throb from time to time as she stoked him. At the same time, she still found so much of his body composition a wonder. To her, Data was so human but at the same time he simply was not. But that had no impact on her need for him. 

"I want you Data," Seika whispers, her eyes fixed on the Superior Commander she was straddling. Data's hand rested on her bare breast, fondling her nipple.

"I want you too" he utters, his breath picking up. "If you are ready…"

She nods.

Data grabs her and rolls her over, her body now against the bed and he on top. He took her left leg and holds it open. His eyes move from her face down her belly and ultimately fall to her pussy. Angling himself, he moves forward so that his cock is right against her entrance.

"I will be gentle," he assures her. Then, slowly guiding himself into her, he presses forward. Seika gasps as she feels him stretch her and accommodate his full length. Once he is in, Data cradles her head and begin to move slowly, thrusting rhythmically. Seika pants at the sensation. He feels warm and thick inside her and she can feel her wetness ooze from her body with every thrust of his hips. 

"Data," she asks in the throes of pleasure "I thought you said you had verbal expressions?"

"Yes, I have been articulating my intentions during this coupling. Is something the matter?" he asks while thrusting.

"I just thought...you were going…to talk dirty to me."

"Ahh," he speaks " I am equipped with various levels of what is known as 'dirty talk'. I can present you with a menu of options if you wo-"

Seika shut him up with a kiss. Breaking off, she asked him if he could maybe enact some. Something not super vulgar but enough to spice things up further. Data obliged and began running a mild program he accessed in one of his other sex-based subroutines. 

"Do you like taking my cock?" he uttered with a hint of lust in his voice.

Seika moaned. Perhaps that was the answer to his question. She was, after all, in a state of pure bliss, running her hands all over his body, sliding up and down his back, and cupping his ass. She even tried to pull him closer, bringing him deeper into herself. Looking up at Data, she noticed his eyes were closed yet again and the expression on his face was one of desire. He panted with each thrust seemingly relishing his actions. Seika admired the Lieutenant Commander on top of her. His motions, his sounds, everything seemed so natural and human. Everything from his motions, sounds, and expressions just appeared so lifelike and organic. It became so difficult to believe that he was emotionless. On some level Seika didn’t believe that. Just like others on the Enterprise, it was possible that Data probably could feel things, just in his own unique way. Knowing this, she gazed at him with a profound love.

Data's eyes flicked open to meet hers. She stared into those mechanical eyes. He was probably analyzing her body temp, pulse, even state of arousal, adjusting his program based on how she felt. Then he spoke.

"I know you want to cum. I am going to make you do it."

Yep, he was analyzing her vitals and she did feel the need to cum… Hard.

Data began to speed up some. He also began to kiss her body once more. Again, starting at her neck then moving down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, and sucking as he thrusted. All these sensations overpowered her. It was too much. But somewhere in the flowing sensations Data was giving her, she wondered about his own orgasm. Does he have one? Can he even have one?

"Data," she panted between his thrusts "are you going to cum too?"

A slight moan escaped his lips again. "Yes, I am... capable...I am... close." He closed his eyes again, concentrating on his motions. Seika began to feel the white-hot need spread from between her legs all throughout her body. 

“Ahhhh Data!” she moaned with delight, pulling him into an embrace as her body shuddered from the intense sensation buildup. Data, not far behind, reached his own climax. Seika could feel him filling her with every twitch of his cock. Data did not vocalize his orgasm like her, but the expression on his face coupled with a slight groan was enough to signal that he too came just as much she did. She brought him in for another embrace and he leaned into her. After the last waves of his orgasm subsided, the android looked at Seika. He shifted himself sitting up between her legs and withdrew from her causing some of him to leak out. He looked down then back at the Lieutenant.

“I apologize for the mess. If you would like, I am more than willing to bring you a towel so that you may clean yourself.”

It seemed his sexual program was over, and he was regular ol’ Data again. Seika smiled at him and nodded, stating that a fresh towel would be nice. Data rose from the bed heading over to the replicator to request two towels. As he was entering in his request, Seika closed her eyes reveling in the experience she just had. She marveled at how Data seemed so natural, baring the vocal part which came off, for lack of a better word, as clinical. But his motions? His attention to her body? Where did he learn all of that? What has he been researching? She was curious how exactly he developed this program and what went into its crafting. How in-depth was the Enterprises databases when it came to maters of a sexual nature? She pondered these questions and wanted to ask Data himself.

Data returned with the towels and handed her one. She sat up and wiped herself as he too stood at the edge of the bed cleaning off. Once they felt they were sufficiently clean, Data sat back down on the bed, turning to face the Lieutenant. 

“It is often good etiquette that after sexual congress, the act of cuddling is partaken in. Seika, would you be willing to cuddle?”

Seika, yet again, found herself surprised. “What a charmer,” she thought. “Yes, I would like that Data.”

She shifted over in his bed making room for him, lifting the sheets. Data climbed in beside her and drew the sheets up to their chin. He lied closer to her and wrapped an arm around her side. 

“If you would like, you can fall asleep. Sexual activity is an activity that can lead to tiredness.”

Seika smiled; she very well could fall asleep in his arms. But she had one quick question to ask him before that could happen.

“Data, where did you learn to do all the things you did tonight? I mean, how did you learn about oral sex for example?”

She felt Data shift some in the bed. 

“Ah! As you know the Enterprise is home to a wide variety of information over myriad subjects. The information on sexuality is quite extensive and I had to filter it down by human sexuality. There is much nuance to sexual behavior and…”

Seika tried to stay awake but being in Data’s embrace after such an encounter was enough to lull her to sleep that she missed out on him explaining to her how he found information. The last things she heard form him was something about chemical responses in anatomy texts and something about ‘erotic works’ that served as the basis for him “knowing what to do”. As she drifted off, she could not help but think that, perhaps, she would like to help him fine tune his research some more and maybe even help him develop other programs and subroutines if he was willing to do so. 

But one thing Seika did make a mental note to do when she had time was to definitely check out what the Enterprise had in regard to sexual resources. How much did Data actually sift through? That would be a topic the two could tackle later down the line.


End file.
